Your Guardian Angel
by candieclouds
Summary: "Don't cry, Alfred-kun… it's my job to make sure you never cry, my duty… it's what I want." he insisted in that soothing and rich tone of voice of his. "I am Kiku. I am your friend and I have always loved you, even when you felt like you had no one…" -AmeriPan- Rating may go up
1. Prologue

The young boy stood by, his wings tucked behind him and a warm grin on his milky lips. He couldn't remove his gaze from the child playing nearby, putting flowers on to the sand castle he'd crafted with unskilled hands and standing back to admire his own misshapen work.

The angel chuckled softly, his wings twitching as he saw the toddler hug the sandcastle suddenly and kiss it on its second tier.

"Good!" the boy exclaimed, pulling back and stamping his bare feet against granules of the white sand lining the bottom of the blue box he was in, and the Angel tried his best not to inch forth and relish in the child's happiness. His heart jumped when he saw him stumble backward, stopping entirely when the poor blonde baby kept tumbling and sat up with tears streaming down his puffy pink cheeks.

Kiku could spot the blood pouring from the child's knee a mile away- as the deep crimson did not clash well with his ward's fair skin- and he made his wings transparent as he glided gracefully over to the crying child.

"Alfie-chan, it's okay." The Angel whispered soothingly, taking the child into his arms- but not without skimming the park with pale brown eyes to ensure no one was looking at them: such a ghostly figure holding a human child in the middle of the day would surely draw negative attention. The area was clear, but still the Angel felt guilt as he planted a loving kiss on the baby's knee; he wasn't _supposed_ to break the barrier between him and the child he was to protect- and wasn't allotted the time to hold him in his arms and properly comfort him… but the baby was much too adorable to stay away and Kiku broke this rule time and time again. He bounced him lightly in his scrawny arms, tucking the hair that fell over cerulean eyes behind reddened ears and kissing Alfred's forehead. "It's okay!"

The baby continued to cry, his small body somewhat limp in the gentle grasp of the raven haired Angel, sniffling helplessly at the pain striking his small kneecap. Kiku set his protégé down on the grass outside of the sandbox, pressing his lips against the wounded area with shut eyes. When he recoiled from the busted knee, he was happy to see there was no longer a gash and no blood as far as the naked eye could see.

"It's all better now, Alfred-chan." The Angel cooed lovingly, running his finger tips across the previously wounded area and watching as the cherub's blue eyes widened and his jaw fell open. Kiku laughed and shut it promptly, taking the child back into his loving grasp and swaying him back and forth a few moments to assure he was calm- not setting him back down until he felt the other's erratic heartbeat subside.

Kiku watched almost longingly as his ward toddled back to the sand box, completely washing the encounter out of his mind. What he wouldn't give to have that blissful ignorance to the world around him- the plastic mindset that everyone in the world was kind and was only considered with his best interest… and he couldn't help but feel worry tugging on his fragile white wings that Alfred was so easily comforted by Kiku's holding him. What if it had been someone dangerous?


	2. Chapter 1

Under any other circumstances, Kiku would force himself to stay away as he guided the blonde child through his life. He bit back his screams of anger whenever the young Alfred was mistreated by his peers, and he would resist his urge to cry whenever Alfred had difficulties making friends.

"If only you could know that I love you," he would whisper in his ear, making his thin frame transparent and his touch so light that it could be mistaken for a breeze flowing by. "… and that _I _will _always_ be your friend, Alfred-chan."

Whenever Alfred would fall into his deep periods of hibernation during the night, Kiku would resist his urge to tuck the blankets back around him when they went askew.

But on special occasions- when Alfred had no chances of awakening from his peaceful dreaming (which was indicated by the sweet and quiet snoring noises and the little rivulets of drool seeping down his chin)- Kiku would lay next to him and allow his wings to fold around the other's sleeping body, protecting him until the sun came across the horizon and woke him. Moments like those which made the Angel feel the world stood still and stayed that way just for them, and perhaps if the boy were truly in a state of bliss, he would feel alive again- just as his companion was.

The Angel adored his ward, but even times like those were not enough to distract him from the downsides of being a Guardian Angel- the main one being that he would never rest.

Alfred was a rambunctious child since the day he'd begun walking, getting himself into cramped quarters without realizing the dangers he was in and disappearing from earshot more often than Kiku could count. He hated that horrifying feeling of being unable to track Alfred down, running frantically throughout his home until the cupboard starting crying and he'd retrieve the child's trembling body from its captivity.

And all that time, he'd have to silently block his image from Alfred's mind to prevent him from realizing that he was being watched but some dead Japanese boy.

It sent a crack piercing through the Angel's aching heart every time he had to… every time Alfred glanced at him so apprehensively like he was nothing more than a stranger, when really….

Kiku shook his head, propped up on the roof on the American boy's house and watching over him as he played with sparklers with his father in their backyard. He crossed his legs and shivered a little, silky white garb falling over his bare legs and his wings tucking in to reduce the wind chill.

Alfred and his father below were bathed in moonlight, and Kiku had to squint to be able to see the joyful expressions on their faces- strain his ears in order to eavesdrop on their conversations.

"Are you excited to be going into middle school?"

"Duh!"

Kiku giggled, curling in on himself and shutting his eyes contentedly upon what he'd heard; Alfred was already eleven! It seemed like just the other day that his cherub was bouncing up and down and watching children's cartoons in his playpen.

The preteen sat on his tire swing and kicked his legs back and forth, watching with a somewhat bored expression as his sparkler fizzed out became a burnt crisp.

"Daddy, can you light me another?" he asked, only to receive a nod without hesitation from the Englishman.

"Of course, love." came the gentle reply, using a pre-lit match and sharing the flame with the dwindling sparkler between Alfred's fingers.

Kiku felt his heart melting at the smile that graced Alfred's lively pink lips- as though he believed it was by some sort of miracle that the stick could be aflame again, and the Angel's wings twitched in pure delight at the happiness that radiated off of his protégé. Alfred twirled the sparkler around in his fingers a few moments, unable to break his normally brief eye from it, up until the point where the flames bit at his fingertips and a yelp escaped his throat.

Kiku gasped lightly from above, throwing his hands downward and reaching for the juvenile, only to see him run off inside and leaving his confused father perched up on a bench to gaze at the stars.

The tutelary spirit watched as his skin seemed to vanish into thin air, becoming one with the black of night. He sank through the walls and floors of the structure until he was sitting on a cabinet in the kitchen, looking down at the boy.

Alfred sucked on his damaged fingers, tears streaming down his cheeks and wincing whenever he popped them out of his mouth and saw the blisters that were beginning to form on them. Kiku couldn't help himself…

He let himself be seen, trailing over to his ward and putting an arm protectively around his waist. He grabbed a hold of the dumbfounded kid's wrist, examining the wounds for a brief moment before he came to the conclusion that no serious damage had been done and that Alfred was simply overreacting. He pressed his lips delicately to the blisters that covered Alfred's two fingers and watched as they vanished from sight, flicking his gaze to meet his ward's.

"You're better now, Alfred-chan." Kiku whispered to him, placing another sweet kiss on Alfred's cheek. He frowned and sighed, pulling away from him with hesitation and putting a hand on Alfred's forehead- who was still speechless, like he always was when Kiku stepped into his life out of turn and came to his aid. "I love you, Alfred." he whispered again, running his palm down Alfred's face and cleaning the slate of his memory.

By the time Alfred opened his eyes, he wondered what had just happened and why his blisters were gone, moseying out into the yard again to resume stargazing with his father.

Days went by and Kiku successfully went through them without interfering with Alfred- the preteen having not done anything besides lay in bed and play video games. When he shut the lights off, Kiku watched from a far corner of the room and examined his movements in wonder, a part of him desiring to hold the controller as well and to have a chance to control the little people on screen.

When Alfred didn't consume himself with games, he slept or ate, and Kiku still happily watched his ward partake in such activities.

On some days, Alfred would go to visit other family members or to spend time with his father, the Guardian left confined to the house, playing around in the activities that Alfred loved so much- taking a liking to video games in particular. But eventually, the summer came to a close and Kiku had to prepare himself for long treks to school along with Alfred. He already didn't appreciate going to middle school when he was alive, but he figured that this was for Alfred and that he could endure his distaste for three years.

And there was always looking forward to what high school would be like- something the late Japanese teen never got to have for himself.

In fact, Kiku sometimes remembered the reason why he was Alfred's Guardian Angel as he watched the child sleep, running his fingertips over a forehead protruding from beneath a red, white, and blue comforter and humming to himself, recollecting his memories from what felt like so long ago…

Remembering his death used to be very painful to the young spirit, but as time went on, he used the pain to motivate himself in protecting Alfred from suffering the same fate.

Kiku became transparent and allowed himself to doze off, head against Alfred's chest and listening to his heart beat.

The following morning, he awoke at Alfred's destined time to get ready for school, but the blonde beauty was having his difficulties in pulling himself away from his dreams. Kiku massaged the back of his head and whispered to him;

"Alfred! Wake up, it's time for school."

"H-huh? Dad?" Alfred awoke with a dazed look on his face, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking around for who had woken him. He didn't see anyone, but with a glance at the clock he noticed he had no time for an investigation. He got out of bed and walked down the stairs, darting to the cupboard to fix himself a bowl of cereal- but nothing was there. He frowned and made a beeline for the bathroom, and when the shower head sounded its siren, Kiku went to work preparing a breakfast for Alfred.

The Angel felt guilt surging through his veins as he set the finished plate of pancakes on the counter, knowing that all of the sudden appearances of gifts and whatnot was probably starting to frighten him. After all, Alfred's father worked from five am to seven pm, so a piping hot breakfast on the counter would be a shock to him.

Kiku bit his lip, using the sleeve of his cloak to try and cool down the meal, but he was forced to become transparent when he heard the shower head shut off and Alfred came out of the bathroom clad in his school uniform. He was about to go into the corridor when he caught scent of the food, and walked over with a raised brow to the pancakes on the counter.

The blonde put a hand against his temple and rubbed at his eye once more, figuring he must simply be forgetting things and forcing himself to believe that the pancakes were there before his shower; the only logical explanation to the mystery food. He slipped on his glasses and nibbled at his food, sitting atop of the counter island and happily kicking his legs back and forth at how good it tasted, although a part of him was still very curious; his father was awful at cooking!

Kiku smiled to himself, content that he'd pleased his ward and stepped out into the hallway, about to walk up the stairs when he heard a light gasp come from the kitchen.

"Oh no," Alfred cried helplessly, looking around near the front door for his school bag but having no such luck. "Where is it!?"

The angel tucked his wings behind him and walked up the stairs- remembering that Alfred had brought it up to his room the night previous to practice using the combination lock for his locker. He carried the bag back down to see a frantic Alfred tearing up the living room trying to find it, knocking over stands and throwing couch cushions at every which way until finally he stood.

He spun round on his heel to face Kiku, his eyelids fluttering and his jaw flying open just like always- probably because Kiku had forgotten to hide his wings from view and they were happily flapping at either side of his slender frame. He turned Alfred around, applying the book bag to Alfred's back and pulling him into a gentle hug- he couldn't help himself! He looked so cute in his uniform, and even though Alfred was in shock from seeing an Angel in his living room, Kiku could easily sense the excitement brewing inside of him to start at a new school.

Kiku kissed Alfred's cheek and pulled away to see a blushing pre-teen, biting his lip and still loosely holding onto Kiku, as though expecting him to speak…

"Have a good day!" Kiku exclaimed, preparing to take Alfred's memory once more like he'd done so many times in the past.

Only this time around, he felt Alfred grab at his wrist and the excitement from him that Kiku felt previously turned into worry.

"_You!_" Alfred cried, tears streaming down his cheeks suddenly.

"Why do I feel like I know you? I see you in my dreams… " he went on, and Kiku couldn't help but use his sleeve to wipe his cherub's tears away. Alfred sniffled and held onto his Guardian tightly, nuzzling himself into his chest.. the scent- so sweet and pure and so familiar despite the fact he'd never seen the elder in person before. He was warm to the touch and sent shivers down his spine, flutters to his heart when he felt wings cup his body..

"Please tell me who you are!" he sobbed, unsure of why he was crying but feeling instantly comforted when he felt himself being pulled back and the Angelic teen pressed his lips against the human's forehead.

"Alfred…" he whispered, rocking him back and forth gently, making Alfred go limp in his grasp. "I want to tell you, but I don't want you to fear me… "

"But I like you! I like you…" Alfred whispered, stammering and fumbling over his own words despite how many times he'd said them in his dreams.

Kiku swallowed hard, not knowing how to process this new feeling of love that Alfred's tears soaked into his skin. He squirmed suddenly having Alfred in his grasp, his eyes wide as he stared down at the top of the shorter boy's head.

Luckily fate was on his side, and the sound of a school bus blared from outside. Kiku let go of Alfred and pecked his lips quickly, becoming transparent and shooing the squirming child out of the front door even though he was kicking and whining.

When he opened his blue eyes to see what was before him, he was standing only a foot away from the door of the bus and was forced to walk on, leaving Kiku watching the vehicle drive away from Alfred's door step, still totally flustered from what had happened.

Alfred… was in love with him?

He had to admit, after being the boy's Guardian for eight years he hadn't expected that to be Alfred's final feelings toward him.

But a part of him was saying this wasn't entirely unwelcome, and that part was sending his heart into a rapid beating. He felt his stomach form into knots and draped his arm over it, starting his walk to Alfred's school to study him for the day, although he hoped the knowledge that Alfred loved him and was aware of his existence would prevent him from focusing on keeping him safe.

Kiku didn't see Alfred again until the lunch bell rang, and he saw his beauty trailing outside of the school and into the courtyard, lazily laying down on the edge of a fountain and holding his stomach.

The Angel took things into careful consideration as he neared the small boy, hands behind his back and wings trailing freely behind him as he neared the fountain. A blush spread across the bridge of his nose and his bit at his lip, staring down at his feet.

He felt the same… and the thought of never having to erase Alfred's memory again- of being together with him all the time because they were in love! Just the chance to be in a relationship made his heart flutter and his legs wobble. He never thought he would get the chance to experience such a thing because he had died so young…

Finally, Kiku stood over Alfred, allowing himself to be seen and watching as the blonde's face lit up and the colour drained from his skin. Kiku cupped his hand over the other's cheek, kneeling downward and locking their lips together.


	3. Chapter 2

Alfred sat up from his spot on the fountain, only to immediately feel himself being scooped up into the Angels' lap. Resting his head instinctively against Kiku's chest and sighing happily, he shut his eyes, but not before nuzzling Kiku and feeling calmed by the surge of warmth that his pounding heart beat gave him.

Kiku brought an arm around to his back and cradled Alfred, peppering his forehead with sweet kisses and cupping his wings around them, making himself transparent so as not to raise suspicion by the people lingering near the windows of the school, although they were still visible to each other.

Blue eyes gazed longingly into those of amber, and Kiku pressed their noses together for a lack of words until they finally hit him.

"I love Alfred-kun." he whispered into the other's ear before he rested his head against Alfred's neck. "Who I have known since he was small… " he added lovingly, rubbing circles into his ward's back and swaying him gently.

Alfred released a soft squeak of satisfaction, pulling away from Kiku and looking him in the eyes once more, feeling as though he was surrounded by nothing but that soft colour and the slight luster which made his eyes unlike any he had ever seen.

"I love you… but ," Alfred stammered, still feeling nervous that he was being seen so vulnerable by a person he had such intense feelings for. And another issue arose when he realized he was being held in the safety of feathered wings, reaching his fingers out and feeling how soft they were- like that of pillow fillings. Out of curiosity, Alfred writhed about in Kiku's grasp until he was partially released and put his knees at either side of him, examining the top of his head closely until he could make out a golden ring so thin that it was hardly visible. He stroked it cautiously, listening as Kiku made a few squeaks of his own and wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist. "What are you? What's your name?"

Kiku opened his mouth to answer- he has them all, of course, mentally planning himself day by day as he watched Alfred grow in case something like this happened. He wasn't allowed by the oath he made when he first became Alfred's Guardian Angel to tell a lie, and didn't plan on breaking it anytime soon- but he was promptly cut short by Alfred's incessant questioning.

"Why did you wait so long to talk to me?" he asked, pouting a little and sinking down from Kiku's head but keeping his hands on his shoulders, curling his legs around his waist and waiting for a proper answer- unless of course he was unknowingly arming himself with yet another barricade of questions.

The Angel waited until his young love was silenced, kissing his lips once more and admiring the impeccable soft texture and sweetness that lingered on them... it was almost irresistible and it physically pained him every time he was forced to break away.

"I am your Guardian Angel." Kiku said in a hush yet informative tone, stroking Alfred's puffy cheeks with his thumb and index finger. "I've been watching over you for a very long time, but I didn't want to let you know because I was afraid-…" he stopped himself, not wanting to cry in front of Alfred and appear weak when he was supposed to be the very person in his life who had an unflinching sense of mental stability. It was in his vows to never shed a tear in front of his ward… and yet he could feel the wretched things stinging the back of his eyelids and his lip quivered slightly. "I didn't want you to be afraid or to not believe me… "

Alfred gasped lightly, kissing Kiku's cheeks absently where the tears fell.

"No, I believe you!" he cried gently, tightening his grip on his love with both his arms and his legs. He had his doubts at first, but those were quickly diminished when he took a step back and looked at his life. He had always had the strange sensation that he was being watched, that he was being held as he slept and that no matter what mess he got himself into, some other force effortlessly pried him away from it. But never once did he actually consider he may truly be being watched by _someone_… someone as Angelic and warm and beautiful as Kiku was.

He felt rivers pooling into his eyes again, rubbing at them hopelessly until Kiku used his sleeve to wipe them away effectively.

"Don't cry, Alfred-kun… it's my _job_ to make sure you never cry, my duty… it's what I want." he insisted in that soothing and rich tone of voice of his. "I am Kiku. I am your friend and I have always loved you, even when you felt like you had no one…"

"Why didn't you come to me? Why didn't you tell me that?" Alfred couldn't stop crying then, and Kiku held him close to his heart and massaged the back of his head with capable fingers. Alfred clung to him so tightly that it felt as though nothing could pull them apart from one another.

"I was afraid…"

"But now you know that I accept you!" Alfred heaved, and Kiku reached into his pocket for a tissue, pushing Alfred back slightly and holding it up to his nose. Alfred scrunched his nose and blew on the tissue, pulling away and finding that his tear fall had more or less subsided. Kiku smiled and kissed Alfred's nose.

"Yes… I won't keep things from you again, Alfred-kun." he whispered, and suddenly the bell rang for Alfred to go back to his classroom. Kiku wiggled his lover off of his body and shooed him inside, giving him one final kiss on the neck before they parted ways for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 3

Kiku waited outside of Alfred's classroom window, resting his tired wings against the cool grass blades in the courtyard and rolling around in the sun's rays.

They seemed to curl around his arms and legs, his cloak trailing off to the side and revealing much of them. He sighed contentedly, assuming that Alfred was more or less safe while he was confined to his classroom and let himself doze off.

He was startled awake by the final bell of the afternoon, unaware that he'd forgotten to make himself transparent. His heart was racing as he stood, rubbing the furls out of his cloak and looking around for Alfred frantically; he hadn't been watching and didn't see which direction the child had gone in on his way out of the classroom. His teeth chattered and his body quivered relentlessly, feeling guilty that he so carelessly fell asleep out in the open like that.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms lock themselves around his lower torso and immediately recognized the feeling of Alfred's gentle heart on his body.

He spun around on his heels and took Alfred into his arms, hugging him tightly and spinning him around a few times, listening as the cherub squealed in delight and tried his best to keep a tight grip on him as he squirmed.

"Kiku~!" he cried as the Angel set him back down on his feet, only to have his sides tickled. Alfred managed to get himself away from Kiku for a fleeting moment, panting from his excitement before he let himself fall back into the other's arms.

Still, there was something on his mind that was bothering him, and Kiku could sense this merely by his shallow breaths. The Angel brought a hand to the back of Alfred's head and rested his chin on the smaller boy's head, swaying him back and forth with dying summer breeze that dared to move past them.

"What's wrong, Alfred-kun?" Kiku asked in his soft spoken tone, and he was pushed back slightly by his protégé.

Alfred gazed up at him with wide eyes and bit at his lip, his fingers trailing across the silky fabric of the Angel's robe.

"Why are you wearing a dress?"

A brief pause as Kiku processed the question before he spat,

"_What._"

It was a simple question equipped with a perfectly logical explanation, but Kiku felt flustered and nervous then that Alfred was judging him for his choice of clothing. It was just always the traditional, gender-neutral garb for spirits of his kind and he never gave it a second thought up until that moment. After all, if he and Alfred were going to be in a relationship beyond that of warden and ward, he would have to make compromises to please his young lover.

"Why are you in a dress? What if people think you're a girl?" Alfred said in a shrill voice, tugging on the end of the robe and twirling it around between his tiny fingers. He gave the robe a tug and Kiku fell onto him from not paying attention to his stability, landing with a soft _"oof"_ and making the Angel cry out in horror.

"Alfred! Are you okay!? Did I hurt you?" Kiku screeched, getting off of him immediately and cupping his hands around Alfred's puffy cheeks, kissing his lips over and over until Alfred gasped for air.

"I'm fine!" he whined, rolling over onto his stomach and crawling away from Kiku's arms.

The whole incident had the Guardian completely shaken, physically trembling as he crawled back over to Alfred and pulled him into a loving embrace.

"I'm sorry, I'm so _so _sorry…" he whispered, trying to hold back his tears. Alfred nuzzled himself into Kiku's chest- a place that he'd grown quite fond of on his lover's body and hummed happily. "If you prefer I dress differently I will do so gladly!"

"You should try some of my clothes." Alfred suggested, motioning for Kiku to stand up, which the Angel was obliged to do.

He still held Alfred in his arms, carrying him the entire walk back to the child's home.

Upon arrival, Kiku set Alfred down by the door and watched as he darted up the stairs, panting like an excited puppy and couldn't refrain from giggling. Kiku trailed lazily after his companion, walking into his bedroom only to have a shirt thrown in his face which sent him stumbling backward. Alfred was so busy looking around for clothes for Kiku to wear that he failed to realize what he 'd done until he heard a thud and a gentle moan come from his doorway.

He walked from his closet to tend to his lover's body in the hallway, which was sprawled out uncomfortably, lifting his head up into his lap and crying softly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Alfred exhaled his shallow breaths, confused when a laugh was emitted from the person he was so worried for .

"It's okay Alfred-kun. I am fine." Kiku insisted, sitting up and bumping his forehead lightly on Alfred's chin on the way. He still had the shirt strewn across his lithe palms, and slowly removed his cloak from his slender frame to put it on, watching Alfred's face heat up from the corner of his eye in confusion.

Alfred put a hand over his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut, whining softly at the gorgeous boy looking curiously at him.

"Eh? Did I do something wrong?" Kiku questioned, liking the feeling of the shirt against his skin. It was warm like the sunlight, yet provided him the same sense of closure that his cloak did. The way it draped across his scrawny arms and trailed slightly past his fingers to empty space.

"M-m-my dad got that for me but it was too big. " the golden haired youth faltered, referring to the length of the sleeves. Kiku offered an amorous grin at Alfred and stood- still questioning why Alfred was so flustered when suddenly the reason became apparent to him.

Alfred was draping a blanket around Kiku's waist, shying away from him afterward with clenched teeth.

"You don't wear underwear?" he chirped as he reddened even further, stepping past the Angel and into his room to find a bottom for Kiku to wear.

"I don't… is that a problem?" the warden couldn't help but laugh; he hadn't worn underwear since the day he'd died and he was even buried without wearing them. He couldn't quite wrap his mind around Alfred's actions and behavior, but whatever the reason it was very comical. Kiku followed Alfred into the room and sat on his bed, the blanket that was wrapped around his waist quickly falling by the speed of his impact and when Alfred turned around he nearly felt over at Kiku's exposure.

"_Dude_!" he cried, covering his eyes and stamping his feet at his frustration. Kiku bit his lip a bit sadly and wrapped the blanket back around him tightly.

"It is okay, Alfred! I'm covered now." he said comfortingly, pulling Alfred toward him simply by the force of his mind. Alfred felt calmed and sat in Kiku's lap, hugging him tightly and still accompanied by fire on his cheeks and a racing heart.

"I should ask my Daddy to take you clothes shopping! And you can live with us!" Alfred cried happily, ringing himself around the Angels' body and sending them both backward onto the bed. Kiku laughed, stroking Alfred's back.

"I already have been living with you since you were small, my swain!" Kiku couldn't help but use an especially sweet voice on Alfred- so cute and gentle and pure at heart that he couldn't even see the flaws in his request. It was irresistible to the Angel, who held him more and more tightly and let his hand wander nimbly across the child's back, making him chirp at the sudden alleviation. "You cannot tell your father about me."

"But I tell Daddy everything." Alfred replied, letting his eyelids droop slightly. The sun set behind them, the breeze still finding its way in and caressing their intertwined bodies because the window was slightly ajar. Kiku could feel Alfred drifting off, standing and sitting him at the head of the bed.

"Well, I'm not a thing. I am a person… partially. So I must not count!" Kiku insisted, and the drowsy cherub nodded at the fact with which he couldn't argue.

Kiku carefully untied the laces on Alfred's shoe, delicately removing them from his feet and tucking the bare appendages beneath the star spangled comforter. Kiku lie gently atop the other's body, acting as a shield from the now cool air of the night blowing in through the window.

For hours, Alfred napped, but Kiku remained wide awake and glancing up occasionally to see more and more diamond like studs appear across the black velvet of the night sky. Time moved so slowly he felt as though the minutes were years and the few hours that came and went were centuries. He never missed the sound of one pound of Alfred's heart, listening intently to every squeak, and moved in unison with the turning body beneath him so as not to disturb the owner's peaceful slumber.

_I want this moment to last forever. _

Kiku whispered to himself, nuzzling himself against Alfred and kissing his cheek lightly before he rested once more. He had never been so comfortable just lying around- especially not entangled with someone else- when he was alive. He felt as though life after death was more enjoyable in a way, because he would never have been friends with Alfred had he not passed.

Kiku would have aged on, been a grown man by then and would be totally unaware of his precious Alfred's existence for the rest of his life. And he had unknowingly fallen into such a deep love for the boy that he felt relief that he had died and wouldn't have to live a second without him.

The slamming of a port sent a vibration throughout the house, stirring Alfred from his sleep, Kiku being the first thing his drowsy gaze fell upon. He smiled somnolently, kissing Kiku's cheek and forgetting to pull away.

"I love you." he cried, and Kiku shook a bit.

"I love you, Alfred-kun, but remember that you mustn't tell your father about me because I'm not a thing." Kiku persuaded his young lover, lifting him by the chin and rubbing their noses together. Alfred moaned softly, his eyes still practically glued shut.

"Yes." he spat meekly, throwing his arms around Kiku's shoulders and wanting nothing more than to fall back asleep in the other's loving clasp. But Kiku knew that he had to hide from the boy's father, and pushed him back gently so as not to startle him.

"Now, I will make it so that I'm invisible." Kiku said, and that seemed to stir Alfred right out of his lazy bliss. He raised a yellow brow at Kiku's words, shaking his head in defiance.

"No! You'll stay here with me."

"I will still be here, but your father can't see me, so I have to be invisible."

"But Kiku—" Alfred protested, threatening to cry if Kiku went about with his plan. But Kiku didn't give in, very much used to the test and shooed Alfred out of his bedroom door to greet and spend time with his father.

"I will be here when you're ready to sleep."

And with that, Kiku faded from Alfred's vision , leaving the blonde boy standing in the doorway knowing he had lost the battle.

He sighed and took a deep breath, forming bubbles in his cheeks and furrowing his brows.

"I'll get you back for this!" he cried quietly, running back into the room where Kiku was previously and managing to throw his arms around him. "I want a kiss."

Kiku giggled and found Alfred's lips, giving him a peck with just a hint of passion behind it and watching as the blushing boy skipped out of the room and down the corridor.


	5. Chapter 4

Alfred enjoyed a dinner with his father- or rather, he enjoyed being in the presence of his father and pretended to find the food tasty. Although it was hard for the giddy child to focus on his conversation because his mind was so absorbed with the thought of a handsome Angel waiting for him in his room, Alfred did his best to keep Kiku's presence in the household a secret from his father.

But that didn't keep the elder man from being suspicious.

"Oi, why are you blushing, Alfie?" he asked playfully, taking a sip of his scotch and watching as his son's face lit up even more. "Did you meet a cute person at school today?"

"Yes! But not at school, while I was getting ready for school!" Alfred blurted out, so utterly excited to discuss his new friend, but all the while knowing he couldn't reveal the finer details as he spoke. "He's so pretty and nice to me."

"Aw, that's adorable." his father cooed, taking Alfred's nearly empty plate with him on the way to the sink. "What's his name?"

"Kiku." Alfred responded immediately, hopping out of his chair and behind his father, playing absently with the edge of his shirt and he bounced up and down. "Isn't that a nice name?"

"It certainly is." his father responded, finishing up his dish washing and taking his son into his arms as he walked into the living area. He sat in his favorite chair with Alfred in his lap, and chortled lightly as he saw his son hopelessly pinching his own cheeks in an effort to prevent himself from grinning and blushing. "Kiku really has you worked up, hm? It's so cute to see you with a crush, poppet. Is this your first?" the man continued, taking a shot and running his fingers through Alfred's hair afterward.

"Oh, he's not just a crush, Daddy," Alfred spat matter-of-factly, crossing his arms over his chest. "He's my _boyfriend._"

The man continued to giggle at the boy's excitement, kissing him on the nose.

"You should invite Kiku over to play tomorrow, love." he suggested, eager to see this boasted about boyfriend of Alfred's and maybe get a couple of pictures. It was different for Alfred to finally be showing in interest in romance, and even if he was only eleven and there was little chance of it lasting long, it was very very sweet.

"No, he can't!" Alfred cried suddenly, making his father worry and hold his against his chest.

"Calm down!" the man whispered, bobbing him up and down. "I was just asking."

"Okay…" Alfred whimpered, suddenly feeling the guilt of hiding such an important thing from his father and biting his lip. "I'm gonna go to sleep, Daddy."

"Would you like me to tell you a story?" his father asked, standing and walking slowly up the stairs with his wriggling child in his arms.

"No, it's okay, I'm too old for stories." Alfred pouted, forming air bubbles in his cheeks and furrowing his brows. What would Kiku think if he knew that Alfred still preferred to be tucked in and kissed goodnight and the like? He had to appear mature in front of his boyfriend.

Alfred was blissfully still unaware that Kiku knew all about that and watched his and his father's bedtime ritual time and time again over the years, and the fact that the Angel found it nothing short of irresistibly cute.

"Alright, then." his father declared in resignation, setting his kid down by the door and kissing his forehead. "I'll be down stairs if you need me. Good night."

"Night, Daddy!" Alfred called to his father's retreating back, turning around and throwing his bedroom door open. "Kiku!" he squealed, only to feel an invisible hand cup over his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut and blushed furiously, already able to recognize his lover's gentle touch.

"Shh," Kiku whispered, revealing himself to Alfred. He was then clad in a pair of oversized plaid pajamas, looking a bit guilty. "Don't alarm your father."

"Hey, are you wearing my dad's pajamas?" Alfred inquired, the hidden uneasiness in Kiku's sullen brown eyes only spiking his curiosity. Alfred sniffed Kiku's long sleeve, smiling. "They are! Where'd you get them?"

"Well, nothing of your's was big enough for me… " Kiku began, wondering if he had crossed his boundaries or would anger his young companion at the truth. "So I went into your father's closet and found these. They look old and ragged so I assumed he doesn't wear them anymore, is that okay?"

"You're right! I haven't seen Daddy wear those since I was really little." Alfred commented, hugging Kiku tightly and sighing happily when arms came underneath his and scooped him up into a loving embrace. "I mean D-Dad, not Daddy." Alfred murmured, rubbing his nose slightly against Kiku's neck and making him giggle.

"That tickles." he whispered, wiggling Alfred off of him and motioning to the bed, were a pair of Alfred's own pajamas was folded neatly on and waiting for him. "You should sleep soon, anata!"

Alfred nodded, eyeing the clothes for a few moments, apprehensively shifting his gaze between them and Kiku's lips which were dying to be kissed. The shorter boy stood on his toes, but he still wasn't quite tall enough to get past Kiku's chin and he groaned in irritation.

Kiku laughed and lifted Alfred by his hips, kissing him sweetly for a few moments, then setting him back down.

Alfred changed into his pajamas quickly and crawled into his bed, laying on his stomach and spreading out his limbs. Kiku laughed and draped his comforter over him, kissing the back of his head and tending to the school uniform that was now laying askew across the floor. He folded them neatly and returned them to Alfred's closet, but when he turned back around, Alfred was sitting up in the bed and watching him with his head tilted slightly to the side.

"Will you lay down with me?" he squeaked, biting his lip nervously in fear of his rejection. He was surprised when he simply felt arms around him and Kiku nuzzling his face into his back.

Alfred blushed a light pink, completely comfortable until he felt something was missing. He sighed, wondering if he was being too needy…

"Can you… n-nevermind." Alfred spat, taking a stuffed animal and putting it over his face to contain his screeches. Kiku sat up and looked worriedly, tucking some of the hair behind Alfred's ear and kissing what was visible of his cheek, the rest of his face being swallowed by the brown fabric of the teddy bear.

Unconsciously, Kiku cupped his wings around Alfred and pulled him close to his heart, feeling Alfred nuzzle his noise into it and release the tension in his body.

"That's it." Alfred whispered before drifting up into a very deep sleep, Kiku following him soon afterward.

The following morning, Kiku awoke to have his legs intertwined with Alfred's and droll all over the front of his shirt, gently prying the sleeping blonde away from his to study the damage. He laughed despite himself, using his sleeve to get the rest of the drool off of Alfred's face and shaking him carefully.

"Alfred-kun, it's time for school." he whispered happily, only to have distress follow after. "Oh, your face is so hot! Are you feeling okay?"

Alfred eyelids fluttered opened and he groaned lazily, rubbing at his dripping nose.

"I don't feel good." he cried, his voice hoarse. He sneezed, and Kiku got out of the bed, not returning to Alfred until he had a tissue in his hand. He pressed it up against Alfred's crimson nose and frowned as the blonde blew into it; he sounded so pathetic! Alfred sneezed again, and went into a coughing fit, rubbing at his bloodshot eyes.

"Ehhh," Kiku cried, tossing the tissue into the garbage can and nibbling on his finger nails. Did he have the authority to tell Alfred it was alright to stay home from school? Whatever the case, Alfred's dry heaving was enough to frighten Kiku to a point of tears. "I will get you medicine and tea. You may go back to sleep if you want." he decided, pulling Alfred away from his pillow with one hand and fluffing it with the other.

He set the fragile boy back against them and handed him another tissue.

"Thank you." Alfred's nasally voice moaned, rubbing his nose against the tissue.

Kiku darted down the stairs and rolled up the sleeves of his pajamas, turning on a pot of water and getting a ug equipped with the Union Flag prepared for Alfred. He wondered if the boy would be able to eat solid food as he eyes some bread and a jar of jam, tapping his finger against his bottom lip. He hadn't bothered to ask what was hurting him- but judging by how easily the child's voice cracked and the lower octave it had suddenly on, he decided it was hopeless to try and fee him.

He poured a spoonful of honey into Alfred's breakfast tea and carried the mug up to him along with some cold medicine in a smaller cup, setting it on the boy's nightstand.

"What hurts?" Kiku asked, sitting at the side of Alfred's bed and stroking his hand amorously with his thumb. He kissed the back of Alfred's shaking hand, interlocking their fingers.

"Everything." Alfred whined, using his free hand to rub at his eyes, which were quickly developing blackened circles beneath them.

Kiku frowned, reaching for Alfred's medicine cup and pressing it lightly against his lips. Alfred drank obediently, fluttering his eyelids and turning to Kiku.

"I'm sorry." Alfred muttered. "I was excited to go to school and play with you today… but sometimes I get sick like this. I think it's because of my Dad's cooking but don't say anything because it'll hurt his feelings."

"Oh, I won't, I promise." Kiku reassured the sickly boy, rubbing their noses together and pecking his lips. Alfred pulled away with a light gasp.

"Don't! You'll get sick too."

"I don't get sick, Alfred-kun." Kiku smiled warmly, flushing Alfred's face even more and making his teeth chatter. Kiku grabbed the mug and blew on it for a few moments before pressing it to Alfred's lips, to which the boy happily sipped. "Would you like a hot bath? Perhaps it will calm you down."

Alfred nodded, closing his eyes lightly and leaning forward after the teacup was taken from his mouth. He parted his lips slightly, still leaning forward and craning his neck until Kiku gave in. He cupped his cheek lightly put their lips together, but Kiku became flustered and unsure of his actions just moments after allowing his tongue to creep inside and glide past Alfred's. He pulled away, darting out of the room without saying a single word and leaving the already dazed boy speechless and confused.

A few minutes had past and Alfred could hear the water hitting the tub from his bedroom, walking out of his room and peering inside of the bathroom without a sound to study Kiku.

The Angel dropped a bit of soaps inside the steamy water, watching as the fizzed to the top and smiling at the sweet scents they filled the cramped quarters with. He already prepared a towel and a wash cloth for Alfred, standing and preparing to retrieve the sleepy boy from his bed when suddenly, without turning, he became aware of Alfred standing behind him.

"There you are." he whispered coolly, turning around and outstretching his arms, which Alfred happily walked into.

"Kiku~" Alfred cried, looking up with sad eyes that instantly overtook Kiku's heart.

"Oh, what's wrong, Alfie-chan?" Kiku spat, cupping cheeks and pressing their noses together.

"Please take a bath with me." Alfred finally asked after a while of silence, the only thing making a sound being the running water. "Maybe it will help me get better faster…" he added innocently, and Kiku blushed faintly, pecking Alfred's lips.

"Alright." Kiku declared, giggling gently and removing his pajamas.

Within moments the two were in the tub together, sitting silently and eyeing each other shyly for a few moments before the Sprit broke their silence. He turned Alfred around and got some shampoo on his fingers, massaging them capably into Alfred's scalp and smiling to himself when Alfred released a satisfied sigh.

"I love you, Kiku." Alfred moaned softly, and he shuddered when Kiku poured water over his head to get the soap out.

"I love you, too." the Angel replied, humming as he moved Alfred back around to face him and dabbed at his puffy red cheeks with a damp and slightly soapy cloth. He felt at ease with his surroundings, and even after he'd finished cleaning off his protégé, he lay with Alfred against his bare chest for a bit and enjoyed the warmth of the bath.


	6. Chapter 5

Kiku unplugged the drain from the head of the bath and stepped out, making sure to wrap and towel around his own waist before he turn back to the blushing blonde and smiled. He held out a towel horizontally in his arms and Alfred stepped of the tub as well, falling into Kiku's grasp and feeling himself spun around until the towel was wrapped tightly around his otherwise bare frame.

Alfred giggled happily before sneezing all over Kiku's chest, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Ah—I'm sorry! I didn't mean to snot on you!" he cried, taking his towl off and using it to wipe the mucus away from Kiku, who took it lightly.

"It's okay! It's okay, Alfred-kun." Kiku cooed happily, reaching back into the tub and pulling out the wash cloth, wiping himself down with it thoroughly before he turned back to Alfred's naked body. He smiled lightly and handed Alfred his pajamas, helping him get his pants and shirt on because the boy was still a bit delirious and drowsy- from his sickness and the calm aura of the bath they'd just taken.

Alfred sniffled, but Kiku wiped the tears from his eyes with the stroke of his index finger and led Alfred back into his bed room.

For the rest of the day, Kiku had Alfred tucked firmly beneath warming sheets and a warm cloth on his forehead at all times, doing anything possible to comfort him in his time of need. He trailed down the stairs and prepared Alfred soup, sitting at his bed side still clothed in nothing but a ragged bath towel and held the spoon to his lips.

Alfred sipped at the contents of the spoon, half asleep. But Kiku forced Alfred to stay awake now that he was feeling well enough to eat, lifting up his chin to gaze into cyan eyes which were glazed of with somnolence, wiping the remnants of soup that remained at the corners of his mouth.

Before pulling away, Kiku nuzzled their noses together, putting the soup back in the empty bowl and laying Alfred down for his much needed rest. He pulled the blanket over Alfred's nose and kissed his forehead, stroking it soothingly with capable hands and watching over him.

"So peaceful. I'm glad I made you stay home." he whispered, his voice only sending shivers down the sleeping boy's spine. Alfred stirred until he'd pulled Kiku down to his level, latching onto him as though if he released his grip for even a fleeting moment, his Angel would fly away. "You should be well tomorrow and then we can play to your heart's content."

The next morning, Alfred awoke to no Angel beside him.

Only his scent embedded in the fabric of the sheets.

He could feel his heart racing, hopping out of bed and relishing in his newly restored as health.

"Kiku!?" he screeched, looking up and down the halls until he heard a rustling about in his father's room. He stepped inside and saw Kiku bent over in the closet, digging through it for more of Alfred's father's old clothes that he could possibly wear.

Alfred swallowed hard and wiped the sweat from his brow, walking on the tips of his feet until he fell over stomach first onto Kiku's back and made him gasp.

"Oh, it's Alfred-kun." Kiku whispered in relief, folding his wings backward and around Alfred. The boy squeaked happily as Kiku rung his arms around the other's legs, giving him a piggy back ride down the steps and into the kitchen, abandoning his mission of finding clothes. "I've made you breakfast."

Alfred wriggled out of Kiku's hold and hopped over to the counter in which Kiku had prepared him pancakes, with a dollop of whipped cream on top the short stack and a strawberry resting atop the white fluff. Alfred sighed joyfully, running back to Kiku and jumping into his arms until they were on the floor.

"I love you I love you, I love you!" he cried, peppering Kiku's cheeks with sweet kisses until the Angel was beet red and gasping for air. He inhaled deeply once Alfred pressed his nose against his neck, bringing his hands up against his back and tickling him slightly. Alfred pulled away from him, his back still tingling where'd he'd been tickled and smiled so brightly he lit up the dark room.

Kiku stood in Alfred's room, helping adjust the child's tie on his uniform and slicking his hair back with a bit of gel. The young Angel and managed to find a white button up shirt and pair of black slack that he could wear, and even though he had to roll the sleeves back a considerable amount to have proper use of his hands, he was happy with the outfit. Once he had Alfred's tie securely in place, he pressed his index finger against the smaller child's nose and chuckled under his breath.

"What would you like to do after school?" he asked, trading his spot on Alfred's nose for pinching puffy cheeks. Alfred smiled happily before speaking.

"Can I ask you something first?"

"Of course, Alfred!"

"Can you walk me to school?"

Kiku thought about that for a moment, taking into consideration all of the pros and cons in his head. He stayed silent for a long while, worrying Alfred slightly, who tilted his head to try and get a feel of what his Guardian was thinking.

Kiku looked down at himself- his outfit, his form… he looked human as long as made his wings transparent.

With a nod of his head, Kiku took Alfred's small hand into his own.

"Yes, I can."

Alfred beamed, swinging their arms back and forth the entire walk to school.


	7. Chapter 6

"Alfred, why did you stay home from school yesterday without calling me?" the little boy's father asked as they once again sat at the dinner table.

Alfred frowned and shifted his gaze from piercing green eyes, his stomach rumbling all the while… but Kiku said he was no longer allowed to eat the food that his Dad made and that after he went to sleep, Kiku would prepare something for Alfred himself.

"Answer me, son."

"I didn't think about it." Alfred murmured, not liking the feeling of being scolded and feeling conflicted in the inside; his Father was angry, but Kiku was relieved that the sickness was gone. His Father told him to never miss a day of school, but Kiku said to never go if he isn't feeling well…

Suddenly the rumbling in Alfred's stomach subsided and he pushed his plate away with a solemn disposition in the way he moved.

"I'm gonna go to sleep." he declared, carrying his plate to the sink and resting it at the side.

It was true that Alfred's Father was upset with everything that happened, but the sudden discoloration on his son's normally vivacious pink cheeks made him feel that it was for the best Alfred stayed home, maybe even for an extra day or two. He finished off his own food and cleaned up the dishes, wanting to go and check on his son but coming to the conclusion that Alfred wanted to be alone. It was so unlike his child to avoid eye contact and not kiss him before he went off to bed, and he stopped asking for bedtime stories and the like as well…

The English man couldn't help but feel his kid was growing more and more distant with each passing day.

He had always been told that this was the sort of thing that happened to children going through puberty; becoming more independent. But the man still felt in his mind and heart that it was too soon for all of that. Still, he decided he'd resist the urge to keep Alfred firmly in his childhood stages.

"Maybe I was just too hard on him and he's afraid of me." he whispered to himself as he peered through the cracked door of Alfred's bedroom, being greeted only with a sleeping body sprawled haphazardly across a mattress.

The man chuckled lightly to himself and trailed off into his own bedroom. Even though Alfred was growing up his personality would still be the same; still charming and naturally kind, always striving to do good, and that was the thing he loved about him the most.

"I have no idea where that cheery demeanor comes from." The green eyed man said to himself, shutting his bedroom door behind him and preparing for a good night's sleep.

As soon as the two boys in the bedroom across the hallway heard the clicking of a door closing, they jumped out of bed and prepared to follow through with their late-night eating plans.

"What would Alfred like to eat?" the Angel whispered in a voice so small that the younger of the two had to strain his ears to hear him. Alfred didn't answer Kiku, standing still with his arms clasped around his stomach and looking at the floor. "Hm." Kiku hummed, taking Alfred into his arms and walking soundlessly through the home until they were in the kitchen.

Only about an hour had passed and the smell of delicious food drifted throughout the house, and pulled the younger of the two boys out of his slumber. He sat at the kitchen table and looked up at Kiku, who was still wearing his sloppy business man getup as he stirred inside the humungous pot on the stove.

Alfred sniffed the air, which smelled of salts and spices and practically tasted the ridiculous amount of calories and carbs in whatever was being cooked when he inhaled. The child's mouth began to water and he shuffled out of his seat, walking to Kiku's side, but being too short to see into the pot. Kiku giggled and lifted his protégé by the waist, feeling Alfred's awe soaking into his own skin.

"What is that stuff?" he asked as Kiku set him down, but before he could ay anymore he had a spoon shoved into his mouth. He narrowed his eyes at the extraordinary taste, chewing it until there were absolutely no solids left in his mouth and swallowing. "It's so good!" and childishly, he opened his mouth expectantly for another spoonful.

Kiku giggled excessively, obeying Alfred's actions and wiping the excess food from the corners of his mouth.

"It's curry." he stated, setting the spoon to the side and putting a top over the pot. "I just wish you had a rice cooker- as that's the best to eat with it. But since you don't, I'm making chicken to go with it."

Alfred threw his arms around Kiku without thinking, nuzzling him and sighing from his satisfaction.

"When are we gonna get married?" he asked, and Kiku laughed loudly, covering his mouth with cupped hands and looking worriedly up the nearby stairwell.

"Stop making me laugh, Alfred-chan!" he squealed quietly, petting his palms against a blonde bush of hair. "We'll wake your Father."

Another half hour had passed and Kiku prepared a plate for Alfred, setting it down in front of the child who was seated at the table and bouncing up and down as he saw his plate coming toward him. He shoveled the food down his throat and Kiku laughed, watching him from the other side with a cup of tea for himself, not being able to suppress the day dreams of them being grown-up and married despite the fact that it could never be.

Looking at his own reflection in the tiny tea cup's green river, he stirred the water with his finger and watched it fade away. It really _couldn't_ ever be, no matter what they did. Alfred would eventually become an adult and have no need for a Guardian Angel, and Kiku would be assigned to a new child to look after. It was a vicious and never ending cycle, and even though Kiku was fully aware of his inevitable fate and had been ever since he became a Guardian, he couldn't help but shed a few tears at the thought of leaving Alfred.

He just wanted to be with him forever… but one day Alfred would move on from him and fall in love with an appropriate being, be married to someone else and have children and never let Kiku cross his mind again.

He wiped his eyes before Alfred could notice their leakage and looked across the table at his young lover, bringing his teacup to his mouth to hide the trembling of his lips.

"Good, yes?" he asked, his wings twitching a bit.

Alfred nodded happily with a mouthful of food, setting his fork down and letting out a groan as he leaned back in his chair.

"So yummy." he whined, and Kiku set his teacup down, walking over to his chair and hugging Alfred tightly.

"I love you." he whispered into the crease of Alfred's neck, squeezing his eyes shut to act as walls preventing his eyes from leaking again and using his arms to latch himself onto the child. He never wanted to let go, never, never….

"You're sad." Alfred whispered, returning the embrace with equal force. Kiku was taken aback when he felt tears seeping into the back of his shirt. "Why are you sad? I can _feel _it. It makes me sad, too."

"It's nothing, Alfred-chan!" Kiku exclaimed in a hush tone, pulling away from Alfred and lying straight to his face. He cupped the smaller boy's cheeks and kissed his forehead. "I am not sad." he lied again, making his heart crack in half and his brain turn to mush.

But Alfred believed him, and wiped away his tears, reaching his arms out to his Angel who took him into a tight embrace with no hesitation. He carried Alfred up the steps, treasuring the warmth of the smaller framed clinging to his own and not letting go of him even as they crawled into bed.


End file.
